A power converter is often configured to supply power required for operations of various internal electronic components of an electronic device such as a computer. The power converter is an important power supply source in addition to built-in batteries in the electronic device. A maximum power that the computer may consume needs to be considered during a process of designing the power converter. A power converter that is properly designed to be capable of supplying the maximum power can ensure that the computer can work normally under any circumstances.
However, the higher operating frequencies of a central processing unit and other various circuit components of the computer, the more power is consumed by the circuit components. Therefore, the power converter needs to supply very high power within the same time period. As a result, the power converter may supply an excessive current, resulting in high decibel noise generated by the power converter.